Darren Herbin
Darren Herbin is a risen Gilnean Forsaken rogue. He is a petty thief, herb farmer, and aspiring alchemist. The forsaken prefers to be alone, and is currently not allied to any major faction or corporation. Born in Gilneas, he is unaware of his past and does not enjoy thinking about it. He has an affinity for turtles, fishing, and cannot communicate without sign language, Gutterspeak translators, or writing his words down. Darren resides in a farmhouse in the Hillsbrad Foothills. =Description= ---- "Sneaky", "Gangly", "Shady", "Bag-o-Bones". Darren has been called all of these things The lack of any major decay or trauma on this male's otherwise pallid, pale green skin marks him as one of Sylvanas' new Forsaken. A reprimandible slouch places Darren a few inches shorter than his original 5'4" height, and the way he carries himself could be described as light and sneaky at best. As far as looks go, it's very apparent that he hasn't been undead terribly long. Judging by his appearances, he could've been an attractive individual in life. But, alas, the hands of death are working to further decay his features. Darren's face shape is round, with large, murky yellowed and faintly glowing eyes framing a bashed-in nose. What little hair he had stands up wildly, looking more like a haircut gone wrong. It's natural blonde hue has since darkened to a dusty, dirty beige. When he isn't wearing his black, beaten fishing hat, one can see a spot in his skull where the hair parts, revealing a bloodied, fractured bullet hole. Along with this, Darren's joints have begun to wear away, showing bone along his elbows, knees, fingers, toes, ankles, and wrists. Bone juts awkwardly through his ribcage and shoulders. It's apparent that he died violently, most notably by his lack of a jaw. The bone has not been cleaned away, leaving only a few of his upper teeth showing. Darren has long lost his tongue, and he is forever unable to speak, far past an undertaker's help. The wound itself looks particularly gruesome, as the skin is bruised, bloody, and still clings to chips of bone. As far as his physique goes, Darren is wiry, thin, and leanly muscled. With how quick he is on his feet, coupled by a pair of deft, delicate hands and a keen sense of his surroundings, he suggests an air of someone who grew up in rough circumstances. Along with his hat, the rogue is always seen with twin daggers at his hip, a fishing pole on his back, and a set of tattered, worn clothing. More than often, Darren is preceeded by two companions, Tiny and Speedy, a dragon-turtle and softshell snapling, respectively. Usually seen with a weather journal and writing utensils tucked up under one of his forearms. The smell of decay that is characteristic to most Forsaken is usually covered by the faint, cloying scent of herbs. Even so, Darren is usually found hiding amongst the shadows, eyeing valuables and sizing up pockets. Stand and deliver! Personality Something will go here. Eventually. Belongings Prominent Apparel Material Possessions Something will go here. Eventually. =History= ---- : Main Reading: The link for the story I'm writing for this will go here. Eventually. When I finish it. In summation: *Darren Herbin was born in Gilneas' farmlands. His parents tended to an herb farm. As a child, he was a rambunctious soul, befriending a local boy, Greyco Wolfgang, and causing mischief with him around their neighbors. *As he grew, he became more mischievous and conniving, stealing from his neighbors and soiling his parent's good name. *Pretty much ostracized, the teenager began to look into alchemy and burglared some of his parent's herbs to fuel his hobby. He made gold on the side from pilfering valuables and selling his creations. *Darren died in the Fall of Gilneas, killed by Forsaken shortly after trying to escape the farmlands and look for his friend, Greyco. *Ressurected as one of Sylvanas' new Forsaken, Darren, now dubbed as Darren, rejected his new life and did not ally himself to anyone. He fled to the Hillsbrad Foothills, seeking some sort of purpose. *Currently resides in a once-abandoned farmhouse, tending to his herbs and fishing. Tries to stay out of cities, as he usually ends up stealing things and getting into trouble. Life in Gilneas Something will go here. Eventually. Ressurection Something will go here. Eventually. Presently Something will go here. Eventually. =Quirks= ---- *Something will go here. Eventually. Gallery (Images are displayed at their original size. Keep this in mind, they're HUGE! Press 'See Full Image' if you want to see them in all of their glory!) Something will go here. Eventually. Relationships Something will go here. Eventually. Trivia *Something will go here. Eventually. External Links *Something will go here. Eventually. Category:Forsaken Category:Gilnean Category:Rogues Category:Characters